Never Cross The Titans With Universal Studios
by silverstar1134
Summary: So, the Titans go to Universal Studios! A little Rob/Rae and BB/Rae


Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans

Third-person POV:

It was a boring day. Cyborg and Beast Boy had already squabbled over the new video game, "Chicken Invaders: The KFC Riot." After an hour of Cyborg and Beast Boy's complaining, Robin gave them the money. They had bought it. Raven had "borrowed" it, meaning she crushed it with her powers. "Hey, y'all, we could go to Universal Studios!" Beast Boy had immediately dropped EVERYTHING, even the controller. He said ,"Dude, really?" Starfire chimed in ,"Yes, I should like to go to the Studios of Universal! Perhaps we have enough money saved!" Raven had just rolled her eyes and said ,"No" and flown off.

The very next day...

"Shut up, will you?" Raven told Beast Boy after he had asked her out. Beast Boy said,"But I have good news! Robin said we could go to Universal Studios!" looking terribly excited and like it was Christmas, Easter, The Fourth of July, New Year, and his birthday. Raven sighed in distress. "I'll have to pack" she said. Beast Boy, AKA Grass Stain, just said the WPLE, The Worst Pickup Line Ever. "Raven, I know we have a lot of differences, but...could you go as my date?" Fortunately, Raven was rescued by Robin, who said Starfire had just found out she was pregnant. With Beast Boy's baby. Beast Boy zoomed out as fast as his fat thighs could carry him. Robin said, "We'd better hurry and pack" like it was no big deal. Raven flew out of the room, into hers. In Raven's room, she folded five black outfits into a suitcase, a brush, her toothbrush, etc. She was ready in fifteen minutes. But she flung in one last item. In Beast Boy's room, he grabbed ten outfits, a toothbrush, some, uhhh, masculine bags, AKA some purses. But he couldn't find his sunglasses. He took an hour. In Robin's room, he was already packed. I don't know how, but he was ready in apparently ten minutes, and fifty-one milliseconds. In Starfire's room, she packed multicolored halter tops and miniskirts. She was ready in fifteen minutes. Cyborg was in the T-Jet, waiting impatiently.

An hour later, on the Jurassic Park River Adventure, everyone was sitting in his or her own boat. Beast Boy had been VERY excited when he learned there were only four boats. "I'd be glad to share with Raven," he said. An angry Robin told him he could just turn into a flea. Beast Boy blushed and said, "Um, well... I didn't think of that!" He looked at Raven just in case she was disappointed she couldn't sit with him. She looked relieved and was smiling at Robin. The ride began, and all went well..for the first fifteen minutes. When they tipped into the restricted section, Starfire gave a squeal that signified she was frightened, and tried to pull Robin out of his boat , and seconds later, she was tipped into the four-foot deep water. "Oops" said Raven sarcastically. "That was a mistake" Starfire climbed into her boat, silently saying, "You globnork!You piece of Zeopp!, If we were on Tamarean, you would not get away with this!" Raven silently ignored her rude comments, and asked Robin if they could go to the Honeydukes shop. There, she picked out a bag of "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," which were actually special Jelly Bellies. There she noticed a girl that looked suspiciously like Terra. But she was with two snobby-looking girls. "Hey, Beast Boy!" she yelled. "Beast Boy!" Beast Boy looked at her in disgust, like she was a giant piece of said, "What do you want, Terra?" She said, "Beast Boy, i'm sorry I dumped you, and i'm sorry for pretending not to know you at my high school. I just want you back from that purple-haired witch" she said, pointing at Raven. Beast Boy looked at her, and said, "Don't call Raven that! Come on guys, let's go." Terra followed the group throughout their entire trip of Universal Studios like a puppy dog.

Terra's POV:

I had an idea! When they left, I stowed aboard in Cyborg's compartment. He never goes in there, unless he needs recharging, puts in on autopilot, and recharges. But he still has a full power cell, which lasts for several hours. When we landed, I crept into the Tower and sat in Raven's room. She was in Nevermore, so she wouldn't know.I "borrowed" a cloak, a leotard, and some boots. Sure enough, HE comes down to the door and says, "Raven, I know you'll say no, but just in case, will you go on a date with me?" Ohmygosh! Of course, "Raven" said yes, AKA me. I was super excited. What should I wear for my date with Beast Boy? I zipped to MY room and put on a pink top, with some jean shorts. Now, if only that witch doesn't mess things up.

Beast Boy's POV:

How lucky am I! Raven, for once, said yes! So now I'm slicking down my green hair, and putting on a red t-shirt with some skinny jeans. Raven showed up. But Raven wasn't Raven. She was...Terra! Who'd think she found a way to get in the Tower? So, i'm running from a mad, lovesick traitor, convinced we are meant to be together for eternity, and that I love her, so I'm going on a date with her. I told her she was a psychopath. Wrong thing to say. So now, with a bleeding mouth and a broken arm, she's running after me, and from Raven, who is currently smashing(or trying to smash) Terra's head into the wall for borrowing her stuff.


End file.
